A Smarter Ash
by Mr. Bamboozled
Summary: Story is currently on HIATUS for now while I work on other fics
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is MiguelPlaysMineC here this is my first Pokémon story and my last story that I attempted to write was a total disaster it is up for adoption it's called One Piece: The Vortex. Anyway back to the story as I said this is my first chapter of my first Pokémon story and hopefully I'll do a good job please enjoy.

Key:

Human Speech: "hello"

Poke speech: " _hello"_

Thoughts: _hello_

Pokémon Speaking: "Pika! (Hello)"

 **Beginning**

{Narrator POV [Location: Unknown]}

Pallet town is a small quiet town in the Kanto Region. It would not even be on the map if it wasn't for a Professor by the name of Samuel Oak the Pokémon professor living there. Today Professor Oak will be giving new trainers there starter Pokémon. One of these trainers is Ash Ketchum he is a smart young boy knowing a lot of facts on the subject Pokémon. For instance how to make Pokémon food, the different types of Pokémon, and knowing the names of various Pokémon in his region of Kanto, he may even know a bit more than Professor Oak's grandson Gary Oak. Gary is an overconfident and selfish brat to everyone. He leaches off of his grandfather's fame for his own glory, however he is the Pokémon professor's grandson so he does not a lot about Pokémon. Let look at what our hero ash is doing as of now.

"Ash wake up! Ash… Ash wake up this instance!" Ash finally woke up looking at the person who woke him up. It was his mom, Delia Ketchum, at that time he was thinking on why his mom would take time out of her busy day to wake him up, he was broken out of his thoughts when Delia spoke to him "Ash if u don't get ready now you are going to be late." Ash finally remembered what day it was as he looked at his calendar he then noticed the time. It was 10:45am. He needed to be at the professor's lab in 15 minutes.

"Thanks mom woulda been late if you didn't wake me up." Ash then got dressed in about 3 minutes ( **Author** : **You can do a lot in 3 minutes if you are motivated** ). Then he headed for the lab.

{Ash POV [Location: just outside the lab]}

 _Dang I don't know what Pokemon I'll choose bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle are all ok Pokemon but none of them are a real challenge to train. Maybe I'll ask the profes-_ "Hey Ashy-Boy finally decided to come eh? I actually half expected you to sleep in. Too bad for you that all the other trainers including myself came 30 minutes early they each got a Pokemon. So no Pokemon for you. he he he. Just go home and cry to your papa, oh right I forgot he abandoned you. Sucks to be you! Ha ha ha."

 _That Gary and how dare he talk bad about my father._ "And what would you about my father know mister know it all." I smirked while he growled in frustration, he never liked not knowing things, and in this case my father. "He never abandoned us i'm very proud of my father for becoming a Pokemon master."

"Ha keep telling yourself that loser, oh yeah you should quit now because im going to become the master not you Ashy-Boy"

"Whatever Gary." _I still dont know how i used to be his friend_.

{Ash POV[Location: Inside Professor Oak's Lab]}

"Hello Professor Oak!" Hopefully he will alow me to get a different starter.

"Why hello there Ash I see you have finally come… better late than never i guess."

"Wait i'm late? I started walking here about 10 minutes ago." _How am I late i thought i was right on time._

"Well Ash its 11:05 and all the starters have been handed out." To Oak's surprise Ash smiled.

"Well Professor I was wondering if i can get a different starter Pokemon anyway."

At that the Professor smiled "Why am I surprised you always were somthing different. Anyway i just happen to have a spare pokemon i can give you as a starter."

"Thats great thanks Professor." As Ash was speaking Oak opened the pokeball to reveal a…

 **Ha Ha i'm evil aren't I? Anyway i'm going to be putting up two polls asking what starter Ash will get and the choices are Riolu, Pikachu, and Ralts. Those are the choices and are some of my favorite Pokemon. The next poll will be the pairing of this story there are two choices for this one Sabrina and Cynthia since they are so rare i decided to do it. Also in this fic ash will be smart. charming, and eventually have aura. One more thing i will need two beta readers for this fiction if you are interested contact me at** **migachewmand**

 **Anyway see ya in the next chapter. o/**


	2. Authors Note 1

**Hi MiguelPlaysMineC here i realized that i could only have 1 poll up t a time so for now i will have the starter question up for the next chapter make sure to vote so i can get to work on it. Thanks for reading this note. Also i am still looking for two beta readers just pm me if you're interested.**


End file.
